I Wish Upon a Christmas Star
by Silver-Angel-Wings
Summary: ..T for Teen.. A lower rated story for DevilHeart13. Roxas walks home one evening depressed but maybe a star, an exploding microwave and a few unexpected guests may change things around. Please, read memo and the bottom bit it's improtant. Thanks


**I wish upon a Christmas Star**

Disclaimer- Don't own but boy I wish. Yeah and the Christmas thing well….I guess it's Christmas in July!! It was the only thing I could think of.

Seifer x Roxas

S.A.W.- THIS IS A ONESHOT!!! I don't know if I'll make a sequel. But this is for _**DevilHeart13**_ who asked nicely for a lower rated one-

Joey Nightmare- What!!!! (Comes in in her chicken out fit, with a video camera, hyperventilating) I-I-I I'M OUT OF A JOB!!! I'm unemployed!! How will I feed the children!?

S.A.W.- What children?

Joey- Not sure yet…

S.A.W.- Anyway…so sorry no scenes that you would want to tape in this. I hope you enjoy it.

**PS- PLEASE READ THIS!! IT IS IMPORTANT!! This has nothing to do with my pervious stories. Mira is in here as well, because she Rox's sister in my stories, so yeah you'll be seeing her a lot. I see Roxas as a little brother so Mira is a version of me I guess…So please don't get this mixed up with United and Reunion. Thankz…**

_

* * *

_

I wish upon a Christmas Star

Slowly walking…that's what he was doing…

Roxas was walking in the early hours the evening and the gray over cast sky was doing nothing to improve his mood at the moment. The snow was knee high but he didn't care, he just wanted to get home. He was freezing because of the whipping winds that made it hard to see. Why was he out here this late anyway?

The blonde was at a overnight Christmas party Setzer was throwing for all struggle members and their friends. He may have lost but at least he took it with pride. Roxas didn't even know he was that kind of sportsman. He just went with the flow. Something, the walking blonde, wish he could do right now. Wiping the tears, that threatened to freeze to his face, from his dulled Sapphire eyes he quickened up the pace, the white glitter falling faster as he trudged along making a path through the mountains of damp flakes that made sparkling drifts dew to the winds. But what caused him to leave the party well.

The party was going good everyone was on casual term which meant their was no name calling or slinging of profanities. It was nice to talk with Rai and Fuu without being called a name. Though talking with Fuu was few and far between. Still she was pleasant. Rai though really took to the golden haired boy. He then wondered aloud why they picked on him. It was nice to get to know them instead of being on the receiving end of the insults. Roxas really never insulted them, he was always on the receiving end of it all. Not that he more minded, being quite honest he loved any attention he could get from the lemon haired blonde. Truth be told he loved Seifer..to no end. He pinned after the blonde leader. But knew he could do no more than that. The party was going great till…

* * *

/Flashback\

"Roxas, could you help me a second?" Setzer asked going to the kitchen. Roxas nodded and head in after the older man. He needed some help carrying more of the platters out to the floor. The blonde picked up two plates of orderves and walked out with older man following. Just as they entered the room they were met with the sight of Hayner and Seifer kissing. Roxas world was shattered. His best friend betrayed him, even if he didn't know it. But Roxas was able to easily cover it up.

"Hey, the foods over here guys, stop eating each other," The blonde yelled a fake smile on his face but yet no one could tell. The boys broke apart quickly and looked at Roxas. Hayner was a little startled though, as if he didn't expect Roxas to be back that quick.

"Oh-h Roxas, didn't see you th-there," the dirty blonde struggled a bit trying to regain his position.

"Does anyone?" Roxas stated as a joke, his heart breaking but he let no one see, he really was looking for a way out of the party. Apparently no one really liked that comment coming from Roxas and was about to retort when…

"_Who is that girl I see,_

_Staring straight back at me,_

_Why is my reflection some I don't know…"_

Roxas grabbed his cell form his pocket and place it on speaker. "Hey Mir."

"Hey Roxy, How's the party?" came the voice of his older sister.

"It going good, how are-" Roxas was cut off as he heard his sister scream followed by.

"Son of a flying monkey!! Why's there smoke coming from the kitchen!!"

"Mira!? Do you need me to come home?!" Roxas asked a bit worried but also hoping to use this as an excuse to leave.

"No you really don't-" This time she was cut off by a very loud…

***KABOOM***

"That's it I'm on my way home!!" Roxas yelled into the phone while going to grab his coat. "See you when I get there!"

"Got it…oh for heaves sake!! THAT"S NOT HOW YOU USE A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!! I'm going to have Kentucky Fried Burnt Chicken by the time this is over," Came her last reply as the line went dead. Roxas panicked and ran out the door . He could have sworn he heard Hayner's voice calling after him but he had to get home there was no time for talking. He had a chance to get out of there and he took it, not to mention his sister was probably in peril.

\End Flashback/

* * *

Granted it was a way to leave, but he was also worried about his sister. Last he heard she was going to invite some friends over while he was at the party. Apparently, they were quite the bunch. Looking up to the sky he saw a break in the clouds allowing the light of one star to shine down on the glitter covered city. Roxas closed his eyes and made a silent wish. 'I wish Seifer was mine,' the blonde thought to himself. When he looked up again the star had twinkled as if to say it heard him only to be swallowed by the surrounding gray mass while the snow increased. He then proceeded to laugh at himself. Roxas thought it was childish to wish upon a star, it did make him feel a bit better, almost like something was going to take care of it. Again he kicked up the speed to get back to his older sibling.

After walking in the small winter storm he arrived at his residence. It still looked like it was intact but that was the outside, the inside was another matter. Slowly he ascended the stairs, wondering if he would find the charred remains of his sister and her friends inside. Opening the door, he entered the house. Looking around nothing seemed too out of place. This began to calm him a little, "Mira?" He called into the still home.

"Roxy? You home already?" his sister's voice echoed thru the halls.

"Yes, I'm home. Miss me?" He asked hanging his coat in the closet. He then turned to see his sister standing in the hall entrance. Her normal out fit traded in for a black turtleneck and deep colored blue jeans of coarse she still wore her boots, she was rarely without them, over that she was wearing a light blue apron that held a few soot marks on it. Mira's hair was down and she was whipping her hands with a white towel she smiled at him.

"That, my younger sibling, is the stupidest question that could ever come from your mouth, Roxy. Come here and give me hug, before I go bonkers on you," The older girl smiled. The blonde rolled his eyes, grinned and ran to his sister. She had him in a tight hug that would have lasted longer if…

"Holy Crap!" Came the sound of a very familiar voice. The sibs broke their hug to look at a very shocked looking red-headed pyro. There stood Roxas' long time friend that moved away when he was still young, Axel.

"Axel?!" Roxas exclaimed and ran to give his friend a hug.

"Roxas, I didn't know Mira was your sister!" The red head said hugging the smaller blonde before stepping back to look at him, "You've gotten taller, squirt." He stated only to receive a punch to the shoulder and a mock glare.

"Well, your hair style hasn't gotten any better, you porcupine," Roxas received a mock glare in return but still the boy couldn't help himself, "Or was it peacock?" Axel growled and launched himself at the young blonde tickling him mercilessly.

"What you say now boy? Huh?" The red head grinned evilly while watching the boy laugh and squirm.

"Hahahaaa, I-I say, Haha, Mira help!" The golden haired youth managed to get out in between laughs.

"What's she gonn-" Axel was cut of as Mira plowed into his side rolling him on to the ground and pinning him to the ground.

"Okay, Roxy let him have it!" She stated while she held him in place. The small blonde then rose on to his hand s and knees, crawled over to the pinned red head and began to tickle him.

"Ack, hahaha, No fair! Tag ahahaha, team isn't aloud!" Axel tried to counter but it was no use, the sibs weren't listening. After a few moments they decided it was time to let him up.

"So how do you know Mira?" Rox asked as he stared at his pyro friend was trying to catch his breath.

"We met at a club where Demy was playing. Your sister doesn't have a bad voice, she was singing there. So Dem asked her to sing with the guys so they would relax. It worked a little too well every time we go and she's there they drag her up to sing." Axel stated getting into a sitting position. Mira sat off to the side giggling about the account.

"So who all falls into the guys category?" Roxas asked in a protective way. This caused Axel to chuckle a bit.

"Don't worry Rox, it was some of the guys from school. Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene. We all got together as a band just for the hell of it. So no big." Rox relaxed visibly and smiled. Yeah they were quite the crew when they were all together.

Soon after letting him stand there was a squeak and squawk coming from the kitchen and heading towards them. Looking up he saw the yellow-golden feathers of their friend Josephine, she was a talking chocobo but everyone affectionately called her the giant chicken.

"Joey!!" Roxas called and ran to the bird hugging her around the neck. She made a loving squawk sound and replied as she rested her head on the boys shoulder in an attempt of a hug.

"Hey, kiddo! How've you been?"

"Good, yourself,"

"Eh? You know, the usual. Running the fields, eating all the seed and greens I can get a hold of, being threatened by KFC." The bird stated in a drone tone. This caused the golden haired boy to chuckle.

"What does that stand for?" He asked smiling as if he already knew the answer.

"Kentucky Fried Chocobo!!" She rang out, "So what say you and me go for a run later when the snow lifts!" Joey asked, completely off the subject, excitedly. If Joey was notorious for one thing it was getting onto and off of a subject at a whim. Roxas chuckled again.

"Only if it's okay with Mir," The boy stated. The chocobo then looked to the auburn haired girl with big watery puppy dog eyes as if to say please, while giving a little squeak. Mira rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's fine, you know I trust you more than anyone else in the town," She stated. After that remark the chicken jumped up and down with glee then settled it's self in front of the fireplace. "Random as always."

"So, Axel," Roxas stated changing the subject, "How's things going with Demyx?" He remember when they were younger Axel was always going on about the other blonde. The pyro was absolutely enthralled with the sitar playing water boy. It was so cute, Roxas always tried to get him to talk to the boy but Axel was too shy when he was little. When Ax was older the three had become friends but was convicted that Dem only saw him as a friend. Then when the Dem moved away the fire-fanatic went after him. That was the last he saw of his red haired friend.

"Well why don't you ask him yourself?" the pyro grinned. Then looking into the kitchen there he saw the familiar blonde mullet of his musical friend. The older blonde felt like he was being watched so he put down his wash cloth and turned off his head set. Then he looked toward the doorway, Demy face split into a smile and he rushed toward the younger blonde.

"Oh Roxas! It's been awhile," hugging the boy.

"Yes, it has."

"Oh guess what?!" the blonde stated as if he couldn't hold in a secret in much longer.

"What?" Rox asked.

"Come on, guess," Demyx stated jumping slightly.

"Hey, you told me to 'guess what,' so I guessed what," the smaller blonde said smartly. Demyx chuckled and shook his head.

"You haven't changed a bit," he stated bring his left hand to his mouth giggling. As he did he noticed a small plain silver ring around his finger. Roxas, being the clever cookie he was, pieced the puzzle together relatively quickly.

"Dem, are you and Axel…" he trailed off and saw his older friend blush and finish the sentence for him.

"Engaged." Roxas smiled a big smile and hugged the musician.

"Congratulations," he stated. Axel and Mira walked in and Roxas also congratulated Axel for finally doing something right. Then Mira out of no where began chanting…

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," and Roxas soon joined till the red head kissed the blonde and the siblings cheered causing the blonde to blush while he kissed his fiancé.

* * *

Soon after all returned to the charred kitchen to finish cleaning. Apparently Axel made the microwave explode somehow…he didn't even know how he did it. After the kitchen was clean Mira made some hot chocolate while Axel ran out to his car to get his and Demyx's presents for Roxas, and it took him quite a while too. When Mira finished Axel finally made it in the house he set a box under the tree but had something hidden behind his back.

"Sorry, it took so long, I was looking all over then I remember we brought him inside." Axel stated scratching his head.

"Him?" Roxas stated confused looking toward Demyx. The musician smiled and went back to strumming on his sitar. The young blonde just had the most confused look on his face till he felt something attack his back. Turning around he was met with the big brown eyes of a little masked puppy. "Oh my-" The puppy interrupted him as it made an attempt to jump onto the teenage boy. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle. Picking up the small dog he gave it a gentle hug and looked Axel. The red head was leaning up against the door frame with a proud look on his face.

"His names Bandit, he was the runt of the litter," Axel stated.

"What kind of dog is he?" Roxas asked with a little laugh as the puppy tried to chew on his shirt.

"German Shepherd," Demyx said simply, "They are very good dogs. German Shepherds can be used in almost any job that you'd need a canine for therapy dog to a police dog. They only get a bad rap because they look vicious and the one that have a bad temper usually have a bad owner." The musician then looked toward Roxas, who had a bit of a bug eyed look while he stared at his older comrade. Demyx smiled and shook his head. "I have a friend who owns about three of these dogs. She absolutely loves them."

"Ah," the young boy stated. While getting up to follow the puppy to his food dish. Mira came in with the chocolate while Axel handed the boy the present from himself. It was a new mix master computer program.

"Demyx has yet to find someone who mixes music as well as you there Roxy," Axel stated.

"So I was hoping you could a few remixes for me?" Dem asked a little shyly. Looking toward the golden haired boy he saw a small smile.

"You guys are like brothers, you don't need to ask." He stated. Everyone smiled.

* * *

Eyes gazed over the house. The storm was beginning to pick up and the lone figure didn't want to be left in the cold. Walking toward the glistening building, the wind blew stronger as if to keep the person at bay. Almost like it was trying to push them away from there goal but nothing could stand in their way as they ascended the stairs reaching the door.

* * *

It was getting late and Mira had offered the two to stay the night since they were going to come back the next day anyway. They excepted and Auburn haired girl made a nest of blankets for Joey who squawked and nuzzled the only human female in the residence at this moment, in thanks. Sitting down for one last round of video games and chocolate before bed was calming till.

*knock, knock, knock,*

Apparently their was someone at the door. Roxas stated he'd get it and ran off in the direction of the foyer. Once there he opened the door to see…

"Seifer?" Roxas asked completely confused. The beanie wearing leader was wearing a long white thick coat and some decent size snow boots.

"Is everything alright here?" he asked with some concern lacing his voice.

"Wha- oh yeah. Mira invited a few friends over and one of them ended up blowing up the microwave some how," He said still a little confused on why Seifer was there.

"Your Microwave blew up?" Seifer questioned with a raised eyebrow and eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah, it's demolished."

"I see."

"So what else did you want?"

"They sent me over to give you your gift. So may I come in?"

"Uhh, yeah." Roxas said stepping aside. The lemon haired blonde nodded and passed the boy. As he passed the young got a whiff of Seifer's cologne. It was turning him on and he wanted to kiss the older boy but he kept it in check. He didn't want his friends to see him as a guy chaser. He was following the older boy as he checked out the kitchen passing the living room where Mira and their friends were. His sister gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged as he followed the older boy into the kitchen.

After Seifer looked at the kitchen he came out and looked to only girl in the house.

"You sure nothing else was damaged," He stated looking to the older female. She smiled and waved it off, for some reason Seifer has always cared about her.

"Yep, no worries," she replied. Seifer nodded to her and then to Joey, the chocobo had helped in the past so he did recognize her. The giant bird squawked a thank you, smiling he then turned to the younger boy beside him.

"Where's your bedroom?" the older boy asked.

"Why?" the younger asked.

"Just show me, unless you don't want your present." the older taunted. Roxas was a little taken back at the slight change of attitude but he was never one to give up on presents so he lead the older boy up the stairs. Seifer nodded to Mira and followed her brother. Mira smiled then turned to her other guests.

"Whose he?" Axel asked.

"That's Seifer. He's head of the Disciplinary Committee. Sweet young boy always looking in on me but I also think he has something for my brother. Not that I mind you know, as long as he's good to him I don't care who Rox ends up with but I worry that he's not gonna find anyone." the auburn haired female stated. The two friends could see Roxas was Mir's joy in life and if he wasn't happy neither was she.

"Aww, don't worry about Roxy so much," the red head stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll find someone soon enough," Dem stated as he lost to Axel again, "Will you stop kicking my ass! I swear. Fight fair, dammit."

"Hey, it's not my fault you suck at Soul Calibur," Axel stated cheekily.

"That's it! Your not getting any!" The blonde exasperated. Axel paled.

* * *

Up the stairs Roxas lead the older boy to his bedroom which was surprisingly clean. Mira had him clean it before he went to the party. The young blonde was counting his blessings that he didn't jump the older blonde, as he stepped aside to let his crush in. He knew that he was with his friend Hayner and didn't want to hurt his friend for the life of him, so he was doing everything he could think of to keep his emotions in check such as keeping his distance and not allowing his mind to wonder.

"So," Roxas began as he closed the door, "What's th-" The younger boy was abruptly cut off as Seifer spun him around, pushed him against the door and locked it. "What are you do-" Roxas was again cut off by the older boy as he was pulled into a soul searing kiss. The younger boy felt as he was on a cloud nine, his body was numb with a pleasurable sensation as he returned the gesture. Soon the golden haired boy, still being slightly coherent, was able feel himself being lifted from the door and maneuvered across his room only to be gently laid on his bed with Seifer hovering over him. Roxas was looking at the older boy through half lidded eyes that were slightly unfocused, his breathing was labored and had a slight pink gracing his cheeks. The lemon haired leader was looking at him lustily, the younger boy beneath him looked so appetizing he couldn't bear it. The sapphire eyed boy spoke in a quivering voice which did nothing for Seifer's control. "Why? I-I thought….you were with…H-Hayner."

"Now, why would you think that? Just because I kissed him. No, thank Setzer for that. Him and that damn mistletoe," Seifer paused for a minute before continuing, "He forgot he hung it up but when others saw it they pushed us together. After you left Hayner didn't talk to anyone till your friend Olette demanded an answer. He then told us for the longest time he suspect that you like me and what everyone else did may have hurt you badly. Then everyone felt bad, especially Setzer, for hanging up the damn weed in the first place." He caressed Roxas' face gently with his hand cupping his cheek and kissing him again. "So I decided to come over and give you your present. After I check to see if he was right and he was." He began to kiss Roxy as he remover his long jacket from his body……

* * *

Down Stairs…

"No Dem! Please I'm sorry!!!!" Axel had been apologizing franticly to Demyx for the last 15 minutes making Mira laugh. Demyx had already accepted his apology but the red head didn't seem to hear him as he continued. The musician was biting his lip to keep from laughing but his control was failing him. The auburn haired female was about to comment when they heard a constant thumping coming from up stairs. Mira looked to the other two wide eyed as the sound steadily continued. She giggled at the other two, seeing that their faces were priceless.

"You don't think-" Demyx stated trailing off.

"Roxy's got a boyfriend!!!" Mira squealed jumping up and down only to be joined by Joey who had no clue what was going on. Axel and Demyx looked at each other and smiled. At least Roxas would be happy. Everyone soon after retired for the night, well almost everyone. Mira was asleep and Dem and Axel actually went to sleep but Roxas and Seifer was still up, well kinda.

Roxas was resting his head on Seifer chest while still trying to catch his breath. The young blonde still having trouble believing what just happened, but the gentle embrace he was in as well as consistent, steady breathing was more than enough to lull him into a peaceful slumber. The older looked to the his young lover as he slept him arms. Nothing could replace the feeling he had right now. Now that Roxas was asleep his even breathing was putting him to sleep not that he minded of coarse.

* * *

At the first morning light Seifer stirred and slowly moved under the covers, holding the heat of the other body close to his he laid there with his eyes closed just reminiscing. Soon though he heard the door creak open. Opening his azure eyes he was met with a warm smile from Mira as her pale sea blue eyes met his. He cracked a smiled at her as looked to her little brother warmly.

"I take it you hungry this morning," she said softly as if she was trying not to wake her younger sibling. He nodded. Mira gave a solemn nod in reply. Then Seifer realized he locked the door before they started. He heard the female at the doorway start to giggle softly. "I have my ways." She stated locking the door again and slowly shutting it. The lemon haired blonde looked to the young blonde in his arms with a smile on his face. Brushing the stray hair out of the Seifer gazed upon the face of his younger lover. Then just perfect as the scene was, it became even more so as Roxas slowly began to open his eyes.

"Hey, there," Seifer stated looking into his bright sapphire eyes.

"Hey, yourself," the golden haired boy said back snuggling into the older boys chest even more. The conversation began.

"Your sister was in."

"Figured. She always is."

"Hungry?"

"Why?"

"She came in and offered, I suppose we have to get up cause I doubt you want her to come in while you naked."

"Touché, you got me there," Roxas said slowly getting into a sitting position with Seifer's help of coarse. Then as they were getting dressed they heard the door handle rattle. They decided to listen in.

"What? It's locked!!" Said a clearly distressed voice, soon after came a rather loud ***BANG***.

"Axel!! There's reason I locked the door!!" came Mira's voice.

"Come on! All I wanted was to see them snuggle….and take some pictures so the gang can see him and his boyfriend!"

"Well, you can wait till they are dressed an' down here and bring me back down my cast iron pan before I throw the pot at you next!" The fast paced footfalls were they heard of Axel as he ran back to the stairs not wanting to have a pot thrown at him next. This caused Roxas and Seifer to chuckle. She was already getting protective of Seifer. They knew then he had been officially accepted. After getting dressed both boys slowly descended down the stairs to a warm breakfast and a room full of smiles.

* * *

When breakfast was over they realized that they had been snowed in. This all came to light when Axel opened the front door and snow came toppling on top of him. They had to take care of it quickly so that Axel would 'melt' as he put it.

Well needless to say they all hunkered down to the living room. Seifer was sitting in the large plush recliner with Roxas in his lap, curled up against his chest and Demyx and Axel were cuddling on the love seat. Mira sat on the window seat with Bandit curled up against her legs. Everything was going fine until Axel had to come out again and ask a dumb question.

"Hey, Mira, why don't you get a boyfriend?" The human female froze in shock, her head slowly turned toward the pyro. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he looked at the furious female. Mir was about ready to ring his neck till she noticed one very important detail.

"Before I kill you Axel, one question?"

"Y-yes?"

"Where's Joey?" All looked around but the chocobo was no where in sight. They started to look for her but after ten minutes with no luck they all crowded back into the living room. "What happed to her?" Mira thought out loud, killing Axel in the back of her mind. She didn't need a boyfriend…right?

In the basement under the stairs there was the glow. Looking underneath you could see computer monitors all alit and sitting in front was a content yellow-golden chocobo. A moan came from the screen and a squawk came form the bird.

* * *

S.A.W.- Where is Joey she would have commented or insulted me by now…. (Looks for her sister and finds her in a closet watching what I had edited out of the story.) O.O' Oh my (closes door and backs away slowly) **Oh yes, let me know if you want me to write the un-edited version…apparently Joey finds it very umm…insightful. **

**Much Loves! **

**R&R please!**

**-SAW/Silver**


End file.
